


My Best Friend

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Tropes & Fandoms 2021 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Forgotten First Meeting, Gen, Memory Loss, Weddings, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It's the most important day of her life, and of course he can't stay away. Even if she no longer knows who he is.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Tropes & Fandoms 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for this year's Tropes & Fandoms for Melting Pot Fanfiction. I decided to really stretch myself and wrote my first ever poem.
> 
> Trope: Forgotten First Meeting  
> Chosen fandom: Doctor Who (2005)  
> Chosen pairing: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble friendship
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for helping me with this and reading it over for me. Any errors are my own.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.

She looks resplendent in white  
Her smile radiant  
Bathing the room in light  
As she walked the gradient

He only has eyes for her  
Oblivious to all  
Around them as it were  
As she neared, he stood tall

She finally reached his side  
A kiss to her cheek  
Her grandfather beaming with pride  
The minister ready to speak

As Wilf turns to sit down  
He sees me in the back  
His smile drops into a frown  
And he looks taken aback

I shake my head and smile gently  
Thankful that he can still read me  
As he turns to the front intently  
His silence allows her to be set free

My attention is drawn to her again  
Remembering how we first met  
As she looked just as beautiful then  
Even though she fled and was upset

Because she might not remember me  
But I will never forget her

My Earth girl  
My best friend


End file.
